1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to a method for testing an organic pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device for displaying an image, and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display recently has received attention.
The organic light emitting diode display has a self light emitting characteristic, and it has reduced thickness and weight since it requires no additional light source, differing from a liquid crystal display device. Also, the organic light emitting diode display shows high quality characteristics such as power consumption, high luminance, and a high reaction speed.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.